This invention is directed to a doll construction and particularly one in which the doll may simulate a kissing action by leaving a lip imprint of marking material on contacted objects, including other dolls and the children who are playing with them. Children often play by imparting human actions to their dolls, and it is accordingly common for children to impress the lip area of their dolls upon favorite objects including other dolls, pets, parents and even siblings. It is accordingly believed that the play value of such dolls could be materially enhanced if they were capable of imparting physical evidence of such kissing action on such objects.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a doll construction in which a kissing action thereof is positively simulated by leaving a lip imprint on the object contacted.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a simulated kissing doll of the aforementioned type in which such action may be accomplished in a simple, straight-forward and relatively inexpensive manner.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a simulated kissing doll of the immediately aforementioned type in which the pressure by which such imprint is imparted may be regulated so as to leave a more positive i.e., a darker or firmer imprint on the surfaces contacted.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a doll in which the face surface thereof includes an inwardly directed cavity in the oral region, which cavity is provided with a pad of porous material in turn impregnated with a fluid marking material. The outer face of the pad is provided with lip extensions which are adapted to outwardly project therefrom and from the adjacent face portions of the doll so that they will contact objects when the doll is placed in a kissing attitude therewith.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.